harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film)
Allgemeines Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (im Original: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ist die Verfilmung vom Buch Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban der Harry-Potter-Serie, die im Juni 2004 in die Kinos kam. Filmgestaltung und -produktion * Regie : Alfonso Cuarón * Drehbuch: Steve Kloves * Produktion:David Heyman * Kamera: Michael Seresin * Schnitt: Steven Weisberg * Kostüme: Jany Temime * Musik: John Williams * Produzent: Michael Barnathan Inhalt Zur Rückerinnerung: Was bisher geschah. Sirius Black, einer der gefährlichsten Verbrecher der Zaubererwelt, ist aus dem Zaubereigefängnis Askaban ausgebrochen. Angeblich hat er Harrys Eltern einst an Voldemort verraten, und es scheint offensichtlich, dass er jetzt hinter Harry selbst her ist. Harry wird deshalb während seines dritten Schuljahrs unter besonderen Schutz gestellt. Er soll zwar von der ihm drohenden Gefahr nichts erfahren, findet es aber trotzdem heraus. Überraschend erweist sich, dass Sirius in Wirklichkeit Harry keineswegs töten, sondern im Gegenteil vor einer niemandem bekannten Bedrohung retten will: Nicht Sirius hat die Potters verraten, sondern Peter Pettigrew, und der ist als Ratte getarnt in Harrys nächster Umgebung. Sirius und Professor Lupin, der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, können schließlich Harry und seine Freunde vom wirklichen Geschehen überzeugen. Noch ehe sie Pettigrew dingfest machen und damit Sirius' Unschuld beweisen können, ereignet sich aber ein folgenschwerer Zwischenfall, durch den Pettigrew entkommen kann. Harry und Hermine gelingt es mit Hilfe eines Zeitumkehrers, den unschuldigen Sirius vor einem Dementoren-"Kuss" zu retten und ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig eine neuerliche Flucht zu ermöglichen. Unterschiede zwischen Film und Buchvorlage Anders als sein Vorgänger unterstreicht Alfonso Cuaron Geschehen mit etlichen im Buch nicht erwähnten optischen Symbolen wie z.B. Hinweisen auf Magie, die vergehende Zeit, düstere Aussichten.... ; Die folgenden Angaben stützen sich ausschließlich auf Fan-Beobachtungen aus dem Film, der Drehbuchtext lag nicht vor. Gestrichene und abweichende Teile der Handlung * Harry bekommt keine Geburtstagsgeschenke per Eulenpost, das vielsagende Bild der Weasley-Familie mit Krätze sieht er aber später. * Harry benutzt in seinem Zimmer im Haus der Dursleys den Lumoszauber um im Dunkeln zu lesen, (im Buch nimmt er eine Muggeltaschenlanpe, weil er ja außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht zaubern darf). * Die Konflikte zwischen Tante Magda und Harry werden auf eine Szene zusammen gekürzt, in der Harry ihr Weinglas zerbersten lässt, und sie magisch aufbläst (anders als im Buch schwebt die aufgeblasene Tante durch den Wintergarten und steigt zum Himmel). * Molly Weasleys Mutterstolz wegen Percys Ernennung zum Schulsprecher geht unter. * Harry erfährt offiziell im Tropfenden Kessel, dass Sirius Black ihn bedroht, nicht erst, als er das Gespräch von Mr und Mrs Weasley belauscht. * In Professor Lupins erster Unterrichtsstunde zeigt sich auch Harrys Schreckvision von einem Dementor, (das macht zwar Harrys Ängste sichtbar, aber sein Gefühl, Lupin traue ihm keine Belastung zu, verliert den Grund). *Drei Schrumpfköpfe verweigern Ron und Hermine aufgrund ihres Alters den Zutritt zu den Drei Besen, (in der Vorlage machen die minderjährigen Hogwarts-Schüler an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden einen großen Teil der Gäste des Pubs aus). * Harry ist allein und unter seinem Tarnumhang, als er das Gespräch zwischen Prof. McGonagall, Madam Rosmerta und Cornelius Fudge in den Drei Besen über Sirius' Verrat an seinen Eltern belauscht, (im Buch sind auch Hagrid und Prof. Flitwick sowie Ron und Hermine anwesend). * Sirius Black bricht nicht in den Gryffindor Turm ein. * Von den Quidditchspielen der Saison gibt es im Film nur das gegen Hufflepuff, bei dem Harry vom Besen stürzt. Die Effekte des Sturms auf die Spielenden werden noch filmisch ausgeschmückt und Cedric Diggory wird beim Versuch den Schnatz zu fangen von einem Blitz getroffen. * Als die Dementoren zum Quidditchspiel kommen, versammeln sie sich nicht unter den Spielenden und Harry spürt ihre Kälte und hört die Hilferufe seiner Mutter, sondern die Dementoren greifen ihn aktiv an: Sie fliegen auf Harry zu und wollen ihm sogar einen "Kuss" verpassen. * Harry bekommt seinen neuen Besen Feuerblitz erst zum Schluss des Filmes, (damit entfällt der Streit mit Hermine, die aus Sorge, Sirius Black könnte den Besen geschickt haben, dessen langwierige magische Untersuchung veranlasst). * Draco Malfoy erfährt nicht, dass Harry derjenige ist, der ihn mit Matsch bewirft, (im Film ist es Schnee; den Szenen mit Snape und Lupin wird ein anderer Anlass gegeben). * Krätze verschwindet erst im Frühjahr, was den Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine um Monate verkürzt. * Bei seiner Prüfung in Wahrsagen tut Harry nicht nur so als sehe er Seidenschnabels Rettung voraus, sondern er sieht sie wirklich in der Kristallkugel. * Es wird nie erklärt, wer sich hinter den 4 Spitznamen verbirgt, die auf der Karte des Rumtreibers sind; Lupin erwähnt nur lapidar, dass er wüsste, das dies eine Karte sei, nicht jedoch woher. * Anders als im Buch bremst Lupin Sirius kaum, als der sich sofort auf Peter Pettigrew stürzen will und übernimmt teilweise dessen sehr aggressive Kommentare. * Als Harry und Hermine in die Vergangenheit reisen, verzögert Dumbledore offensichtlich absichtlich das Auftreten von Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudgeund dem Henker Walden Macnair und lenkt sie ab, als Harry und Hermine dabei sind den Hippogreif Seidenschnabel zu retten. Er scheint bereits zu wissen, dass er die beiden in die Vergangenheit schicken wird. * Professor Snapes Ärger über Sirius' Flucht entfällt. * Das im Buch beschriebene Gespräch zwischen Harry und Dumbledore kommt nicht vor, Lupin übernimmt ein paar Äußerungen von Dumbledore. Andere übernimmt Sirius, kurz bevor er auf Seidenschnabel flieht. * Harry erhält den Feuerblitz erst am Ende des Schuljahres, nicht schon zu Weihnachten. Fehlende Charaktere und Beziehungen * Peeves * Sir Cadogan ist nachträglich aus dem Film herausgeschnitten worden. * das uralte Mitglied des Ausschuss für die Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe Nur im Film vorhandene Episoden und Phänomene * Im Schlafsaal probieren Harry, Ron, Neville und Seamus Finnigan magische Süßigkeiten, die die Stimme verzaubern. * Harry versucht, unter seinem Tarnumhang an den Dementoren vorbei zuschleichen und trifft dabei die Weasley-Zwillinge, die ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers schenken. * Harry erkennt den Namen Peter Pettigrew auf der Karte des Rumtreibers und verfolgt den in Rattengestalt Fliehenden nachts durch die Schlossgänge. Dabei wird er von Snape erwischt; Remus Lupin kommt dazu und "befreit" Harry. Bei dieser Gelegenheit nimmt der Lehrer die magische Karte an sich. Harry erklärt Lupin, dass er Pettigrew auf der Karte gesehen hat. * Die Peitschende Weide wird nicht von Krummbein lahmgelegt, sondern schleudert Harry und Hermine in den Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte (wodurch der magische Baum seine Aufgabe gründlich vernachlässigt und Harrys und Hermines Einstehen für Ron verloren geht. * Sirius Black versucht Lupin durch gutes Zureden daran zu hindern, sich zu verwandeln (im Buch kennt er die Natur von Werwolfverwandlungen!). Als zusätzliche Spannungsmomente oder Andeutungen künftiger Ereignisse werden einige Szenen und Ausschmückungen in den Film eingebaut, die im Buch nicht vorkommen: * Bei der Ankunft des „Fahrenden Ritters" werden auf einem nahen Spielplatz Spielgeräte gezeigt, die sich auf magische Weise bewegen. * Der Henker, der Seidenschnabel hinrichten soll, wird von Raben begleitet. * Die Kamera zeigt im Schloss immer wieder auffällig auf Uhren, so dass die Zuschauer auf das Thema „''Zeit''" eingestimmt werden. * Eine weitere Anspielung auf dieses Thema ist ein Statistenauftritt des britischen Rocksängers Ian Brown, der als Zauberer Stephen Hawkings Buch A Brief History of Time liest. * Es gibt einen Schulchor, der augenscheinlich von Professor Flitwick dirigiert wird und beim Empfangsfest Shakespeares Lied der "Schwestern des Schicksals" vorträgt: "Auf verdopple Fleiß und Mühe: Kessel walle, Feuer sprühe...". * Im Film manipuliert die zeitreisende Hermine mehrfach das beobachtete Geschehen: ** Sie wirft eine Handvoll kleiner Steinchen gegen das Fenster von Hagrids Hütte, damit sie und die anderen hinausschauen und das herannahende Exekutionskommitee bemerken. Im Buch brauchen sie keinen derartigen Warnhinweis. ** Sie lockt den verwandelten Lupin mit Wolfsgeheul weg von Harry in den Verbotenen Wald. (Im Buch sind die Zeitreisenden entsetzt, als der Werwolf plötzlich aus eigenem Antrieb auf ihr Versteck im Wald zu rennt). **Es kommt zu einer direkten Konfrontation des Werwolfs mit Harry, Hermine und Seidenschnabel, in der Seidenschnabel den Wolf abwehren kann. (Im Buch findet kein Kampf statt, sondern die drei können sich rechtzeitig in Hagrids sichere Hütte retten). Kulisse und Kostüme * Der mexikanische Regisseur Alfonso Cuarón hat für den dritten Harry-Potter-Film eine sehr viel bedrohlicher wirkende Kulisse gewählt, als Chris Columbus, der Regisseur der beiden vorhergehenden Filme: Hogwarts erscheint nicht als strahlendes Schloss, sondern eher wie aus der Muggelperspektive als düstere Ruine... * Anders als in der Beschreibung der Bücher gleicht Lupin als Werwolf nicht einem gewöhnlichen Wolf, sondern einem schwach behaarten, schwanzlosem Wolf, der sich wie ein Mensch auf Wolfsbeinen fortbewegt. *Prof. Flitwick wird (im Gegensatz zu seinem Auftritt im ersten Teil) als viel jüngerer Charakter dargestellt. Er ist ein kleiner Mann mit braunem Haar und braunem Schnauzbart. Dadurch lässt er sich, weil er auch nicht namentlich genannt wird, schlecht identifizieren. Neuauftretende Charaktere/Darsteller * Da Richard Harris, der bisherige Darsteller von Albus Dumbledore nach den Dreharbeiten des zweiten Harry-Potter-Films verstorben ist, wurde Michael Gambon als neuer Dumbledore-Darsteller verpflichtet. Neu auftretende Charaktere/Darsteller in Reihe ihres Auftrittes Auszeichnungen * 2004 – British Academy Children's Film & Television Award als Bester Film * 2004 – Golden Trailer Award für die Beste Animation in einem Kinotrailer * 2004 – Phoenix Film Critics Society Award für den Besten Familienfilm – Live Action * 2004 – World Soundtrack Award für den Beliebtesten Soundtrack (Publikumspreis) * 2005 – BMI Film Music Award für Komponist John Williams * 2005 – British Academy Film Award als Beliebtester Film (Publikumspreis) * 2005 – Visual Effects Society Awards für Outstanding Performance by an Animated Character in a Live Act on Motion Picture und Outstanding Visual Effects in a Visual Effects Driven Motion Picture * 2006 – Outstanding Contribution to British Cinema Award bei den Empire Awards für die Harry-Potter-Filme 1–4 Anmerkungen * Die Altersfreigabe wurde bei diesem Film zum ersten Mal auf 12 Jahre festgelegt, was vor allem viele jüngere Fans von vornherein ausschloss. * In der deutschen Synchronfassung sind häufig übertrieben laute und schrille Stimmen zu hören, die im englischen Original nicht so übertrieben klingen, was besonders für Professor Trelawney gilt. Links zum Artikel * Filmmusik zum 3. Film *Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban in der Internet Movie Database en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) fr:Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film) 3